Fairy Idol  What if
by Luiz4200
Summary: What if Norm didn't win the Fairy Idol contest?  Each chapter is to tell the consequences of any other result
1. Cosmo and Wanda

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairly OddParents" or any characters from the series.**

**Cosmo and Wanda**

Timmy Turner sneaks into Denzel Crocker's laboratory hoping to use Crocker's portal to Fairy World but is caught on the act.

"Turner!? What are you doing in my lab?"

"Mr. Crocker. I was just using your portal to Fairy World to... see some Fairy Godparents. Your talking about them had finally made me want to see one."

"Don't lie to me, Turner. If you're here, it means you're trying to wreck my equipment so I won't be able to catch your... FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! Now get out of my lab before I give you one of my **F**s for invading it."

Because Timmy never made his way to Fairy World with a butterfly net Norm the Genie couldn't prevent Cosmo and Wanda from fulfilling the duties of Godparenting. Timmy's former Godparents are now Chester McBadbat's Fairy Godparents.

"I'm Cosmo."

"And I'm Wanda."

"And we are your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Chester McBadbat makes his first wish. "I wish my life to be like it was before I wished my father to be a succesful baseball player."

Cosmo and Wanda restore Chester's life back to normal.

"Now it's two more wishes left, right?" Chester asks.

"This limitation is with genies." Wanda says. "There's no limit to the number of wishes you can have from fairies. There's just some things we fairies can't grant due to our rules. And the most important of all is that you can't let anyone know you have Fairy Godparents. If a non-magical person discovers this you'll lose us and will have your memory wiped clean so you won't remember anything about ever meeting us."

"Fine. If I ever need a wish you can't grant I'll use my third wish from Norm. Until then he's free."

With Norm away to celebrate his temporary freedom and thinking his plan wasn't a total loss after all, Chester makes the same disasterous wishes he made in the original story. After realizing the troubles he caused, Chester sees Timmy Turner now sad. "Hey, what's wrong with Timmy?"

"Whatever it is, it's good for him for being suck a jerk." Cosmo says.

"Hey?" Chester inquires. "Why are you talking about Timmy like that? Have you ever met him before?"

"Yeah, a lot." Says Cosmo. "When he was our..."

Wanda interrupts. "Shut up, Cosmo. We can't talk about that."

"About what? I wish you tell me."

After Wanda tells Chester about the treatment he got from Timmy during his last days as their Godchild and the contest they had to face in order to resume their jobs as Godparents, Chester notices something strange. It supposedly happened while Timmy was with him. He decides to talk to Timmy. "Hi, Timmy."

"Hi, Chester."

"Timmy, does the name Norm mean anything to you?"

"Do you mean the Norm that helped me to have more time with you?"

"Do you know about him?"

"I've had some troubles with him before. To allow me to have more time with you, Norm created a clone of me and that clone abused my Godparents to make them quit their jobs. I was supposed to have my memory erased of all I experienced with them but Jorgen Von Strangle zapped the clone instead and I miss them so much."

"Gee, Timmy. I wish you had them back."

"Too bad it's not so..." Timmy's answer is interrupted by Cosmo and Wanda POOFing themselves in front of him. "Cosmo? Wanda? You're back!!!"

"After winning the Fairy Idol contest we were assigned as Chester's Fairy Godparents and he wished us back to you." Wanda explains. "But why?"

"My wishes always caused disasters. I bet Timmy's are more responsible due to his experience." Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy sheepishly laugh. "And I couldn't let Norm win after manipulating me."

Jorgen appears and identifies himself. "All right, Timmy. You've got you fairies back. But if either you or Chester expose them to the people I'll call them back and make sure both of you will forget all about them. Is that clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes!!!" A scared Timmy and a scared Chester answer in almost unison.

"Great. Now I leave. Goodbye." Jorgen says and then leaves.

"Thanks, Chester." Timmy says. "But won't you miss having magical creatures to grant you wishes?

"I've already caused too much disaster. And there's only one thing I want to wish and Norm still owes me one wish."

Norm suddenly appears. "Are you open for suggestions?"

"No!" Chester answers. "I wish everything to be like if I've never met you."

Norm undoes all the disasters caused by the wishes Cosmo and Wanda granted Chester and goes back to his lamp.

"Hey, you have just become my Fairy Godparents again." Timmy reminds Cosmo and Wanda. "Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah! I'm Cosmo!"

"I'm Wanda."

"And we are your FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"Do they have to this everytime they introduce themselves to somebody?" Chester asks.

"Only everytime they start being somebody's godparents." Timmy answers.

"Other times Wanda and I do it is because we like it." Cosmo says.

They all laugh and the story ends.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it was too long. I hope it doesn't take too long to write about other possible results for the Fairy Idol contest. Any other "what if" stories I post where Timmy doesn't go to Fairy World it's for the same reason shown in this one.**


	2. Juandissimo Magnifico

**Please be honest while reviewing this story.**

**Juandissimo Magnifico**

Cosmo's "singing" is interrupted by Norm the Genie, who realizes Cosmo is cheating and hits the "stop" button. Cosmo and Wanda are disqualified for that. Most of the votes Cosmo and Wanda would get were instead cast to Juandissimo, who becomes Chester McBadbat's Fairy Godparent.

Juandissimo Magnifico introduces himself to Chester and causes the same disasters Norm caused in the original story until Chester wishes him to be Timmy's fairy. Juandissimo then introduces himself to Timmy.

"Hola!" Juandissimo says. "Jo soy Juandissimo Magnifico. Your Fairy Godparent."

"Hey! What happened to your former godchild?" Timmy asks. "Weren't you Remy's godparent?"

"Jorgen declared him too mean to have Fairy Godparents after the Military Academy incident. And how do you remember that? Jorgen was supposed to have erased your memory after you lost Cosmo and Wanda."

"Long story. Let's go home."

Surprised about Remy being Juandissimo's former godchild, Chester decides to talk to Remy about that. "Remy, have you ever had a Fairy Godparent?"

Remy is holding two money bags while talking to Chester. "Are you insane? There's no such things as Fairy Godparents. Otherwise I would have bought one for me. Don't you see how rich I am?"

"Are you using these money bags to hide boils bigger then Elmer's?"

Remy yells "Security" and Chester is dragged away. Remy goes to a lab under the mansion and reveals he's really hiding two boils.

Remy is talking to scientists. "Come on. When will you scientists find a cure for my boils? How is our guinea pig doing?"

"His boil remains and he still thinks it's alive." A scientist says.

"Give up, Elmer." Bob the boil says. "Let's get out of here and use Remy's money to take over the world and kill Timmy."

Meanwhile, at Turner household.

"I wish Cosmo and Wanda become my Fairy Godparents again." Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda are brought back to him. "Hey, how did we get back here?"

"Cosmo! Wanda! I'm glad you are here. I want to apologize."

"Hey? How do you remember that?" Wanda asks. "Jorgen should have erased your memory."

"Norm was found by Chester, who wished me to have more time to spend with him so he created a clone of mine." Timmy explains. "The clone mistreated you and faced the memory erase instead of me. Sorry about all that."

"That explains it all." Norm says. "Norm wanted to become a fairy because we have more freedom than genies but his only chance was entering a contest made to choose a wish-granting magic creature to take vacancies left by Fairy Godparents who quit their jobs. It was the first time it ever happened."

Jorgen appears. "Timmy Turner!!! You cannot have more than one Fairy Godparent unless they all work as a team and Juandissimo is not part of Cosmo and Wanda's team. You have to make a choice."

Timmy chooses Cosmo and Wanda, causing Juandissimo to be sent back to Chester. Juandissimo tells Chester all about Norm's plan and Chester wishes Norm to undo all disasters caused by the wishes Juandissimo granted him.

"Now I wish Timmy Turner to have Cosmo and Wanda back." Chester wishes.

"He already made this wish to me." Juandissimo says.

"Then what about we spending some time together and invite Timmy and his fairies?"

"None of us can tell Timmy about you having me for Fairy Godparent. He must learn on his own or wish his Fairy Godparents to tell him. Until then not even they can tell him. It's on "El Rules"."

"Then I wish Remy Buxaplenty to lose his boils."

At the Buxaplenty household:

"Stop the research!" Remy says. "I no longer need a cure."

"But what about our guinea pig?" The scientist asks. "We are so close. Don't you care about him?"

"No. Just let him go away and take his boil with him."

"I was so close." Elmer pleads. "Please make my boil go away."

"Forget it." Cosmo says. "I control you and Remy's money won't change it."

**Well, that's it. If anyone wants to make a sequel to this specific chapter of my what if series fell free to do so. If anyone wants a what if chapter with another contestant winning the singing contest please ask it on a review or I'll probably stop making new chapters.**


	3. Sanderson

**Sanderson**

Jorgen announces the results of the Fairl Idol contest. Sanderson the Pixie is the winner, much to the surprise of many fairies.

"Sanderson, you won the contest!" Jorgen announces. "You're now a Fairy Godparent! How do you feel?"

"I am very excited, Mr. Von Strangle." Sanderson answers in a monotonous voice.

"Riiiiigggghhht." Jorgen sarcastically says. "Well, as you have agreed when you signed the contract entering the contest, you must abide Da Rules." Jorgen turns Sanderson's pointy cap into a crown and gives him a magic wand. "Unless you are sure something is not against Da Rules you must use a magic wand instead of your magic cell phone and you must grant wishes every once in a while or you'll suffer magical buildup. Now let's pick the unhappiest kid on Earth to be your godchild."

While Sanderson is about to be told who his godchild is, let's see what the Pixies expect from this.

_**Flashback begins:**_

"_Sanderson, have you heard the news?" HP asks._

"_Affirmative, HP. Cosmo and Wanda quit their job." Sanderson answers._

"_Correct, Sanderson. And according to Da Rules, any wish-granting magical creature may apply for the vacancy. The winner will be chosen in a singing contest. You'll enter this contest and hopefully win. I hope the fairies enjoy rap." HP says._

"_Why would I be interested in becoming a fairy?" Sanderson asks. "They're too colorful and funny to my taste."_

"_Hopefully you may convince a godchild to wish Fairy World to be ruled by Pixies, Inc." HP explains._

"_Good idea, HP." Sanderson explains._

_**Flashback ends.**_

"Greetings, Chester McBadbat. I am Sanderson and I am your Fairy Godparent." Sanderson says in a monotonous greeting.

Chester turns his life back to normal and causes all the disasters he and Norm caused in the original episode. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda followed their ex-godchild, Timmy Turner, back home. Chester eventually realizes the consequences of his wishes.

"You know, Chester? One good way to keep these disasters from happening is wishing Fairy World to be ruled by Pixies, Inc." Sanderson suggests.

"What are Fairy World and Pixies, Inc?" Chester asks, confused.

"Fairy World is the place where all Fairy Godparents live. Pixies, Inc. is a company of Pixies that tries to take over Fairy World and keep wishes under control to avoid those disasters. Just make the wish and no more disasters like that will occur." Sanderson explains.

"Fine, then I..." Chester prepares his wish.

Before Chester makes his wish, Timmy Turner, who overheard the conversation, rushes to stop him.

"Chester, Nooooooooooooo."

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Chester asks.

"Chester, the Pixies are the dullest magical creatures I ever met. If they take over Fairy World they won't grant any cool wishes." Timmy explains.

"Timmy, what do you know about magical creatures?" Chester asks.

Timmy tells Chester all about having Cosmo and Wanda as Fairy Godparents, how it ended because of Norm the Genie and how he prevented three of the Pixies' plans.

"Wait a minute, Timmy." Chester says. "If Sanderson is a Pixie, how could he be assigned as a Fairy Godparent?"

"Any wish-granting magical creature who wins the Fairy Idol becomes a fairy." Timmy explains.

"Timmy, I feel sorry for you. I wish you had your Fairy Godparents again." Chester says.

Cosmo and Wanda, who were floating next to Timmy, get a POOF.

"Yee-Haw!" The fairies says.

"Thanks, Chester." Timmy says. "But what about Norm?"

"I still have one wish from him but I don't need it since I have a "Fairy" Godparent." Chester explains.

"Actually, unlike the wishes granted by Fairy Godparents, the wishes granted by genies are rule-free but you must be careful since genies usually twist the wishes." Timmy explains.

"Sanderson, I wish Norm was here." Chester says.

With Norm POOFed there, Chester uses the third rule-free wish to obtain three more wishes, he then uses the first one to wish another Fairy Godparent instead of Sanderson, resulting in Juandissimo Magnifico becoming his new fairy. Chester uses the second wish to turn Sanderson into a Pixie again so he won't try to convince anybody to wish Fairy World to be ruled by Pixies and the third wish, under Timmy's suggestion, to obtain two cheesa and ham omelettes served in a plate. Timmy and Chester shared the omelettes. Norm is sucked back to the lamp and Juandissimo warns Chester about the secrecy rule.

"It's all right, Timmy. But what are we gonna do with this lava lamp?" Chester asks.

Jorgen BOOMs himself there.

"Timmy Turner, that clone of yours that Norm created might have saved your memory from being wiped clean but you'd better not expect this kind of luck next time you lose your Fairy Godparents." Norm warns and then sees the lamp. "Oh, a lava lamp? I love these things. It'll make a fine urinal cake."

**THE END**

**Did you like this what if chapter? Please review. Do you want to see another winner for the Fairy Idol? If so, please tell me. I probably won't post another chapter until then.**


	4. The Tooth Fairy

**Chapter 4: Tooth Fairy**

"And the winner is: The Tooth Fairy!" Jorgen Von Strangle announces.

"Yaaayyyyyy!" The Tooth Fairy exclaims.

"Come on, dear." Jorgen says. "Let's know who's the unhappy child who'll become our new godchild."

"What do you mean by _our_ godchild?" The Tooth Fairy angrily asks. "I won the contest by myself."

"True." Jorgen replies with his rule-enforcing stern face and then hits the floor with the star-less end of his big wand to summon Da Rules. "But, according to Da Rules, if the Fairy Idol winner is married to a fairy, both the winner and his/her spouse become Fairy Godparents to the unhappiest child on Earth."

The Tooth Fairy then checks Da Rules. "Fine. Rules are Rules. But they also say that you must leave your current godchild, Winston, and assign the runner-up as his new fairy godparent."

This catches Norm's attention. "What? Let me see it." He then sees the rule pointed by the Tooth Fairy. "Cool. I'm still gonna gain the freedom of a fairy."

"Right." Jorgen says. "But now, let's see who's the unhappiest child on Earth.

Later, at Chester's former trailer park area, he sees a 9-ball and throws it, causing an explosion. After the smoke vanishes, Chester sees two people in front of him. One is a muscular man standing up and the other is a woman floating in midair.

"Hi, Chester. I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe." Jorgen announces.

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy." The Tooth Fairy adds.

"And we are" They make a 'Fairy Godparents' sign. "your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Great!" Chester replies. "I wish my like was the way it was before I met Norm the Genie."

The Tooh Fairy prepares to use her wand when Jorgen interrupts her. "This is not a tooth-related wish. Let me grant it." He then uses his big wand to BOOM things back to normal.

"Awesome!" Chester exclaims. "But what do we do now? How many wishes do I still have?"

"There's no limit to the number of wishes." Jorgen explains. "We have limits about which kinds of wishes we can grant. And you can't tell anyone you have Fairy Godparents. We need disguises."

"Can you disguise yourselves as opossums?" Chester asks and then they do exactly like that.

"Great. Now you can rest while I think at a new wish." Chester says.

"Fine." The Tooth Fairy replies. "I'll take this time to practice non-tooth-related magic."

"And, Chester, don't take too much time between your wish-making or we may suffer a magical buildup." Jorgen warns.

"What's a magical buildup?" Chester asks.

"When a fairy godparent does not grant any wishes for a long time, their body exploes and becomes confetti until granting a wish which will turn them back to normal." Jorgen explains.

Chester then sees a picture of the world and makes the already known failed attempts to create a better one. "Oh, boy. If at least I was a little less selfish." He then sees Timmy walking around. "Lile Timmy. Hey, I've got an idea. Jorgen. Tooth Fairy. I wish you were Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents.

Then a 9-ball explodes in front of Timmy. "Jorgen? Tooth Fairy?"

"Exactly, puny Earth kid" Jorgen replies and then realizes something. "Hey? How do you remember us? I've reased your previous memory of having Fairy Godparents."

"Actually, you've done it with the clone Norm created as part of a plan to make Cosmo and Wanda quit so he'd have a chance to become a fairy godparent." Timmy explains.

"Well, Turner, since you've got new Fairy Godparents before I found out your memory hasn't been erased, you'll be allowed to keep them." Jorgen explains. "Oh, and I am Jorgen."

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy."

"And we're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"No offence but, can I have Cosmo and Wanda back as my Fairy Godparents?" Timmy asks.

"Well, since they currently don't have any godchild, you can wish them back if you either dismiss us or wish us to be someone else's fairy godparents." Jorgen explains.

"In that case, I wish Cosmo and Wanda were my Fairy Godparents again and that you and the Tooth Fairy were Chester's Fairy Godparents again." Timmy says.

With a BOOM, Jorgen grants the wish. "Jorgen, before you and Chester go home, I was wondering what happened to Winston."

"Well, because my wife won the Fairy Idol contest, I had to dismiss him as my godchild and assign runner-up Norm to him but surprisingly he was so happy for the Tooth Fairy he didn't seem to be upset about losing me." Jorgen explains.

"Gee, I wonder why." Cosmo sarcastically whispers to Wanda.

"I heard that!" Jorgen yells.

"Please, don't kill me." Cosmo whimpers.

**Did you like this new chapter? Please review.**


	5. Cupid

**Chapter 5: Cupid**

"And the winner is, Cupid." Jorgen Von Strangle announces.

"I'm so gonna love this new job." Cupid comments.

"Don't forget your crown." Jorgen tells Cupid.

"Thank you, Jorgen." Cupid replies.

"Now let's see who the unhappiest chile on Earth is." Jorgen says as he turns on his tracking device. "Chester McBadbat. His father is in jail, he lost everything he had and the social service is sending him to live with a family that owns a banjo store."

"Wow, that's a really unhappy child." Cupid comments.

"Now, for the part I love the most." Jorgen says as he magically produces a 9-ball. "The part where I painfully place the puny fairy inside the 9-ball."

"Does it really have to be painful?" Cupid asks.

"No." Jorgen answers. "I just love bringing a puny fairy pain." And then he starts punching Cupid inside the ball.

Later, on Earth, a sad Chester sees a 9-ball falling in front of him. Cupid then leaves it. "Hi, Chester. I'm Cupid. Your Fairy Godparent." The words 'FAIRY GODPARENT' appear in red with red hearts around on a pink background.

"I wish my life was back to normal." Chester says and cupid then shoots an arrow to the ground, where a POOF cloud turns Chester's life back to normal.

"Cool." Chester exclaims. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I must grant wishes every once in a while or my body will suffer a magical buildup." Cupid explains. "No matter what you do, you mustn't tell anyone you have a Fairy Godparent or you'll lose me forever. And there are several rules placing limits on the kinds of wishes I can grant. Usually a fairy can't use magic to interfere with true love but, since I'm cupid, I'm allowed to. Is there any girl you'd be interested?"

"Yuck." Chester replies. "Girls give me the hives."

"I know." Cupid sadly replies. "Well, I must disguise myself as something that wouldn't call any unwanted attention around here. Any suggestions?"

"Well, you could disguise yourself as an opossum." Chester suggests.

Eventually, Chester has the bad ideas that would practically destroy the world and decides to wish Cupid to be Timmy's Fairy Godparent.

"Hello, Timmy." Cupid says. "I'm cupid, your Fairy Godparent."

"How lovely." Timmy sarcastically replies.

"Timmy, now you can wish Cosmo and I were your Fairy Godparents again." Wanda suggests.

"Yes." Cosmo adds. "Unless you decide to take advantage of the fact Cupid can tamper with true love to wish Trixie Tang to love you." He then sees Wanda glaring at him. "What?"

Timmy, of course, liked the idea. In the next morning, everyone in the bus is shocked at Trixie for allowing Timmy to sit with her. Even the bus driver is surprised.

At the classroom, Mr. Crocker can't help but notice something unusual. "Ms. Tang, are you paying attention at my class?"

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Crocker." Trixie replies. "I was distracted looking at my boyfriend Timmy."

"Trixie Tang declaring Timmy Turner to be his boyfriend?" Crocker asks. "There's only one logical explanation. Timmy Turner wished her to love him with help from his FAIRY GODPARENTS."

Chester gives a suspicious laugh as he knows it's truth. The other kids laugh as well.

"Cosmo, because of your stupid suggestion, Timmy won't wish us to be his Fairy Godparents again." Wanda complains. "What do we do?"

"Well, Jorgen is planning to open a Pizza + Duckazooka Parlor." Cosmo replies. "Maybe we can apply for jobs there."

"Cosmo, we're supposed to find a way to regain our godparenting jobs." Wanda angrily says.

"Like what?" Cosmo asks. "Appearing to Chester, telling him about the harm caused by Norm and then suggesting him to use the third genie wish to undo all damages?"

"Cosmo, I never thought I'd say it but, you're a genius." Wanda exclaims.

"Thank you." Cosmo replies and then realizes somthting. "Hey, what did you mean by 'never thought'?"

Later, at Chester's trailer, Cosmo and Wanda appear. "Chester?"

"Hey, I remember you from when I wished Cupid became Timmy's Fairy Godparent." Chester says. "You guys used to be Timmy's Fairy Godparents. What happened?"

Cosmo and Wanda then tell Chester all that Norm did. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

"What Norm wanted you to." Cosmo answers.

"Not anymore." Chester replies. "Nobody makes a fool of Chester McBadbat except for the school system, the Government and every girl I ever met. Where is Norm?"

Cosmo and Wanda then take Chester to him. "Norm, I wish everything to be the way it was before I found your stupid lamp."

Now Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda as his Fairy Godparents again, Trixie Tang no longer loves him and the world is turned back to normal.

"Guys, despite no longer having Trixie Tang, it's good to have you back." Timmy comments. "But what happened to Norm?"

"Well." Wanda answers.

Scene changes to Jorgen's home. "Wow, I must remember to send a thank you card to Cosmo and Wanda for my new urinal cake."

**Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for suggesting Cupid. Honestly I thought I would no longer have original ideas but when I started working on the idea of Chester becoming godchild to a fairy who can interfere with love I realized its true potential. Please Review.**


End file.
